Heart And Soul
by Shadowlord XD
Summary: During the darkest moments of a Riolu, a miracle of love was born.


**Heart And Soul**

**This is my second romance fanfic. It could get a little sad, so it might not be suitable for the faint of hearts. To be honest, a part of it is based on my real life, but most of it is just made up, although the inspirations did come from real-world situation. The song in this fanfic would be Goodbye from SR 71.**

**Disclaimer: I don't and will not own Pokémon as it belongs to Nintendo.**

It was a cloudy Friday night. On Shadowseer Cape, a lonely 15-year old Riolu stood. He stood there in silence, looking at the sea and waiting for the upcoming storm. The next few minutes would be his last.

Everything started four month ago when his mother died due to a horrible accident. Blitz the Riolu and Jack the 20-year old Lucario were now living on their own. Their father died 2 years ago when he got washed away in the Starry Ocean in a sudden storm while fishing.

At first, Blitz tried to cope with the sudden tragedy. While his brother was more mature and being able to withstand the pressure, Blitz had a much harder time trying to forget the incident. But with the help of his friends, he prevailed against the odds.

But things started turning for the worst about a month ago. Blitz noticed that Lyra, a Togetic who was his true love, and Flare, a Magmar who was his friend and 'rival' in academics, were starting to get pretty close. He often finds them sitting together during recess, chatting together more often and giggling, and they even blush when they meet.

Whenever Blitz try to approach Lyra, she would often call him 'arrogant boy' since he does act a bit arrogant in class. The same thing happened when she approach her while she was 'flirting' with Flare. He thought that she was only joking when she called him using that before she was close with Flare, but lately Blitz was starting to take it to heart when she used it while she was chatting with Flare.

The worse turned to the worst about a week ago. Principal Alford, an Alakazam and the principal of the secondary school that Blitz and his friends attend, announced that there will be a couple of events at the end of the year. First of all, there will be a concert. Second of all, there will be a prom a day after the concert is held.

Quickly, Blitz sped to the girl that he loved, when he halted at the conversation he is seeing with his crystal-clear blue eyes. A few meters right in front of him, Flare was inviting Lyra to be his couple during the upcoming prom. Then unbelievably, Lyra accepted the offer! If that was not enough to blow his head off, she even hugged Flare and kissed him on the cheeks!

After the happy Magmar walked away, Lyra noticed the Riolu that was stood frozen there, a few feet away. "What's wrong arrogant boy? Meowth got your tongue?" asked the cheerful-looking Togetic.

"Nothing!" said Blitz as he turned away and ran away as quick as possible. He was hiding his tears that were flowing from his cerulean, blue eyes. His heart was cut deep like hundreds of Scythers cutting through a field of roses in sorrow and anger. While he was disappearing through the hallway, Lyra just floated there, looking confused.

When he got back home, he slowly walked to his bedroom with a disappointed and sorrow look on his face. His brother who was watching some romance drama on the TV noticed his little brother that was back from school.

"Hey bro! What's up?" asked Jack as he noticed his little brother's sorrow face.

"Nothing, Jack," said Blitz using a non-energetic voice.

"Ah, I recognize this face. You're heartbroken, aren't you?" asked the Lucario.

"It's none of your business!" shouted Blitz as he entered his room and slammed the door shut.

"Kid's got this all bad," said Jack as he knew that his little brother needed some time alone.

In his room, Jack was crying on his bed, with his heart torn to pieces. His love of his life, snatched away by his best friend. He was still hoping that everything that happened today was just merely a nightmare. One by one, his loved ones were taken away cruelly. Now, he lost his will to continue his cruel life. Because of that, the Riolu hatched a plan to perfectly end his life, forever.

On the next Monday, Blitz registered himself in the upcoming concert, which surprised his friends, including Lyra and Flare, since they thought that he don't know _anything_ about music, let alone sing while playing an electrical guitar.

Because of that, he borrowed his brother's electrical guitar, which surprised him too. Every night before the concert, Blitz practiced his song in his room. His brother, Jack, did not want to disturb him after recalling what happened before.

Then, the big day came. Everyone in the concert was prepared for this day (most of them wanting to impress their couples for the prom). Many Pokemon were singing many types of song. Rock, Jazz, Classic and many more.

Flare also participated in this concert. When it was his turn, he sang Suicide Silence. Oddly, Blitz noticed that Lyra wasn't rooting for her 'love'. But Blitz just ignores it and thought that the song was too hardcore for her. When it was his turn, the Riolu started by saying that he will be singing Goodbye from SR 71.

_I'm everything you know_

_You wonder friend or foe_

_I'm the burning in your throat when you swallow_

_But then you spit me out_

_Your stomach full of doubt_

_And still you're faking every word out of your mouth_

_But you won't let go_

_It's all about control_

_Understand I'm born to lead you will follow_

_No, I don't wanna stay_

_I'm running away_

_Don't you hear me when i say_

_Goodbye...so long...nice try...I'm gone_

_You don't like being second_

_I don't like being wrong_

By know, the crowds were going wild with his excellent singing and guitar-playing. Even Lyra was starting to cheer for him, although Blitz didn't notice her.

_I won't forget the way you made me feel_

_I won't regret running away from here_

_You think you see the world well you see nothing_

_Time is only gonna make it worse in the end_

_So I'll say goodbye again_

_Now it's there to see_

_You've forgotten me_

_Ever since I was the prince among the thieves_

_So you hold me down_

_Strip away my crown_

_Can't contain me knowing all the truth I found_

_Always thinking small_

_Helping me to fall_

_Now you're jealousy and hate consumes us all_

_I don't wanna stay_

_I'm running away_

_Don't you hear me when I say_

_Goodbye...so long...nice try...I'm gone_

_You don't like being second_

_I don't like being wrong_

_I won't forget the way you made me feel_

_I won't regret running away from here_

Lyra noticed that the way he sang it was a bit different from what she heard from the Internet. It had a lot more feeling. It somehow felt like as if he was releasing his sadness and anger in one, big explosion. Like an Electrode causing an enormous explosion with the power of hundreds of Electrode.

_You think you've seen the world but you've seen nothing (x2)_

_Time is only gonna make it worse in the end_

_So I'll say goodbye again_

_Don't hit me with you fears_

_I don't fit with your ideas_

_You missed what I'm about_

_I earned my way out_

_And in the end_

_I'll say goodbye again_

_I won't forget_

_The way you made me feel_

_I won't regret_

_Running away from here_

_I won't forget_

_The way you made me feel_

_I won't regret_

_So I'll say goodbye again_

_Goodbye...so long...nice try...I'm gone (x4)_

When Blitz finished the song, the crowd gave one, big cheer for him. By now, he noticed that Lyra was also cheering for him, but finally gave up hope for her when he saw Flare running up to her. With that, Blitz ran away from the stage, looking disappointed. When Lyra saw him running away, she knew something was wrong with him. If not, why did he join this concert in the first place? Why did he hid his talent of being able to sing for so long? Why did he run away when she last met him? Why did he have that hatred look full of anger on him?

Now, Blitz is standing on Shadowseer Cape, a 100 feet tall cliff that is facing the Starry Ocean. Usually he and his friends would come here to relax themselves. There used to be a secret base here that he and Flare built when they were younger, but it eventually got abandoned when they got older.

He was now waiting for the upcoming storm. Partly to make his life end faster, and partly to witness a powerful creation of Arceus for the last time. After a few minutes, the wind started blowing harder and harder, indicating that the vicious storm is close.

He can't take it anymore. First his father was taken away from him, next his mother, and now the girl that he loved most. Maybe if he stayed alive for any longer he would have to witness the death of his Lucario brother, or even the Togetic that he loved most. To him, life was just too cruel for him to live it any longer. His heart and soul can only take so much until it finally lost its will to go on.

Now, he was only inches away from the edge of the cliff. He won't regret doing this, and he won't turn back now. The raindrop that just hit his arm was a signal. It was just like what Flare sang at the concert. It was also like what he sang during the concert. The sorrow of a goodbye that leads to the end of a life with a suicide. He was about to leap when suddenly….

"Stop what you're doing, Blitz!"

The Riolu stopped at his tracks as he turned around to look at who was calling him. Was it his brother or Flare? No, it was more of a feminine voice. When he got a clear look of the girl that called him, he couldn't believe his crystal, blue eyes. It was Lyra. The Togetic that he loved was right in front of him, and how long was it since the last time she called him using his real name.

"What are you doing here, Lyra. Shouldn't you be hanging around with Flare instead of wasting your time here?" said Blitz using a rather agitated voice.

"I'm here to stop whatever your doing right now, and what does this have anything to do with Flare?" replied the Togetic.

"Well isn't he your new boyfriend?" asked Blitz, trying to get Lyra to leave him alone. By now, a little storm is whipping up.

"Well apparently you don't know anything!" shouted Lyra, now feeling angry as well.

"Just shut up!" Blitz shouted back as a thunder cracked in the sky. He can't control his feelings anymore. He was charging up an Aura Sphere.

What happened to be a fierce conversation turned to be a fierce battle. When Blitz shot his Aura Sphere, Lyra flew up and dodged it, _barely_. Now, Lyra is charging a Sky Attack while Blitz is charging a Focus Punch. When the two attacks collide, Blitz got pushed away due to the type effectiveness. Lyra, on the other hand, only suffered from a little damage. By now the storm is getting really fierce.

Blitz leap to the air and use a Jump Kick, which surprised Lyra and landed a direct hit on her. The Togetic landed only a couple of meters from the edge of the cliff. Seeing an opportunity, the Riolu quickly sped to her with a Mach Punch. But Lyra saw this, and dodge it in the nick of time. As Blitz was stopping his speedy attack, Lyra shot a Gust at him, which was a dreadful mistake.

The gust of wind knocked the helpless Riolu of his feet and down the cliff. He closed his eyes and braced himself as he knew that his life will end in a matter of seconds in the sea, just like his beloved father. But meters away from the vicious waves, he heard a voice calling his name. Then, Blitz felt like as if he was being carried up by something. When he opened his eyes, it looked like an angel from heaven. Have he passed away? No, the weather is still stormy. How can heaven be stormy? Or is he in hell? He couldn't tell apart as he started to black out.

When Blitz finally regained his senses, he was back on top of Shadowseer Cape. "Thank Arceus your still alive!" said Lyra that was right beside him. "Seriously, Blitz what were you thinking, trying to commit suicide!?" said the Togetic who was still shocked of what had happen.

"Sorry, but I just can't stand the pressure anymore. First my father drowned in the ocean, then my mother passed away, then you….,"said Blitz trying to explain everything to Lyra.

"What about me?" asked Lyra, looking confused.

"Well…I love you, Lyra. But Flare beat me before I got the chance to admit my feelings to you,"said the Riolu as he admited his feelings to the Togetic that he loved.

"Oh, Blitz….Flare and I are already through with it. He's just not my type," said Lyra.

"What do you mean that he's not your type?" asked Blitz.

"Well, all I could say is that he is a pervert. You are my true love, Blitz. I just thought that I am not your type," admited Lyra.

"Oh Lyra…."

"Oh Blitz….."

After that, the two Pokémon lean forward, and started to make love. Their lips joined to make one of the most passionate kisses that ever existed. The kiss that lasted for 5 minutes felt like it lasted for 5 hours. They love each other to the fullest with their heart and souls. With that, Blitz gained a new will tocontinue his life.

After that, the two detach their mouths as they stare at each other, not knowing what to say. "So I guess you are going to the prom with me?" asked Blitz.

"Well of course," answered Lyra as the both of them walked away, unbeknownst to them that a Magmar was watching them all along, with a feeling of anger and vengeance in his heart….

**So how was it? Please review of what you think of this fanfic. I might write a sequel to this story, but I've been a little busy these days. If you insist though, you can tell me in your review if you want a sequel, and I would do it during the holidays. **


End file.
